fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Russo Bartholomew
|education = High School|guild mark color = Red|guild mark location = Right hand|previous occupation = Fisherman}} Russo Bartholomew (ルーソ・バルソロミー, Rūso Barusoromī) is an up and coming wizard, recently choosing to become a wizard after finding himself Kicked out from a variety of schools for fighting. Originally hailing from the port town of , Russo comes from a long line of fishermen, spending most of his time helping his parents run the family fishing boat business. However, feeling unsatisfied from working at his parents shop, Russo would eventually get into all manner of fights, resulting in his expulsion from over four different schools due to his poor temper. Coming to his own conclusion that his affinity with magic could be well spent elsewhere, Russo received his license as a legal guild wizard after applying to the the Dragon Gunfire guild, joining their ranks as a full-fledged wizard. Collecting his own series of Celestial Gate Keys after a series of jobs, as well as finding several others, Russo received the majority of his training from his , becoming a somewhat novice wizard in training with something to prove. Appearance Possessing what would appear a rather frail complexion, riddled with all manner of cuts and bruises around most of his body, Russo is mostly seen carrying various bandages across his face as a result of his habit of getting into fights. With a rather young completion, with the addition of his small frame, tends to give pass him off as nothing more than just a kid. What truly distinguishes him from a crowd is the intense crimson hue of his hair and scarlet eyes, keeping his hair in a rather lengthy and untrimmed, unneatly pointing outward from multiple directions in a wild fashion. His eyes on the other hand carry a rather unique shape in terms of the pupil's shape, bearing a striking resemblance to a compass by having four pointing arrows separated evenly in the shape of a diamond. As a young man with a rather thin complexion, combined with his short height, he is rather thin and fragile looking, giving him moderately average-looking build, making him somewhat normal looking. When simply out and about the town or on his break, Russo's choice of regular clothes keeps his rather plain looking without, but at the same time adding his own personal tastes on his apparel. His average are made-up of a color combination of black and white clothes that consists of him wearing a black leather jacket with a cotton-made white hoodie hanging on the back and a solid white streak outlining the lower edges of his jacket that lead up to the jacket's zipper flaps. On both sides of the front area are two chest pockets with additional white strap sewn on the top. Designed with long sleeves, the lower end of both arm sleeves themselves come equipped with white bands tied around his forearms and white cuffs located over his wrists. Russo's main choice of undergarments under his jacket simply consists of a simple white shirt with a graffiti-designed letter "E" drawn at the center of it. Along his waits, he wears a customized white belt that comes with two chains attached along the front, being tied to the back of his belt. Much like his own jacket, he sides of his pockets have the same white outlining sewn directly on top of them, with a white line extending downward along his black pants. He wears typical white shoes with a black line crossing between the soles of his shoes and the heel. When he's on the clock at the guild however, Russo wears more professional looking clothes more suited for a wizard. Instead of wearing his usual jacket, Russo switches it for a hood less black vest with a metallic compass design attached to his shoulders. Along with the new attire, he wears more tightly weaven pants with the addition of black sabatons similar to that of a suit of armor for better footing. Personality A rapscallion with a somewhat punk-like mentality, often taking a stance on open freedom for people to do or believe whatever they want that is more often than not overshadowed by his chilled demeanor and his “live and let live” philosophy. History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Martial Artists: Prowess Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Agility: Immense Speed: Magical Abilities Prowess Immense Magical Energy: * [[Second Origin Activation|'Second Origin Activation']]: * Magical Aura: * Defenser Counter: Ways of Combat Dark Regulus [[Dark Regulus|'Dark Regulus']] (暗いレグルス, Kurai Regurusu) is a type of Caster Magic and subspecies magic ability of Darkness Magic and Fire Magic, as well as a much darker variation of the original it originates from, with the exception being that it replaces the natural Light Magic it emits with the use of darkness, effectively producing dark flames with the ability to consume other forms of Fire Magic. Taught to him by one of his celestial spirits, Russo at a personal level, leaning to produce dark flames from his body, using them to propel himself forward to attack. As a fire-based magical ability, his flames adopt the qualities of both elements in order to produce devastating attacks, thus imbuing parts of his own body with the Magic itself for melee combat, however in this case, the Magic manifests itself as dark flames that encompass whatever region of his person he desires, quickly igniting into a dark burst of fire. Either up close or from a distance, Dark Regulus has a tremendous ability for ranged combat that renders it a viable weapon for long-distance battles as well as close-quarter combat, commonly doing so by firing or unleashing dark flames from the surface of his palms or outreaches of his body in order to close the distance between themselves and those that are located at a sizable distance from her. Moreover, what truly makes Dark Regulus a rather unique fusion between fire and darkness is the special way in which it incorporates the properties of both elements when producing dark flames, effectively giving birth to an intense, burning flame with the power to snuff out light thanks to the dark properties it has as an element of darkness. An advantage of using both of these elements in tandem with one another is their capacity to absorb "light" from a variety of sources in different forms, such as the light emitted by other types of fire-based magic, as well as the brilliance produced by light-based abilities, either artificially or magically, all in order to nullify a foe's attacks while using the absorbed Magic for themselves, thus intensify the heat and power of his flames at a much higher degree than he could achieve on their own. Dark Rigel Dark Rigel (ダークリグル, Dāku Riguru), or simply known by it's lesser used name of Black Ice Magic (ブラックアイスマジック, Burakku Aisu Majikku), is a type of Caster Magic and subspecies magic ability of Darkness Magic and Ice Magic, and is thought as being the polar opposite the to it's distant relative Dark Regulus. As one of the only styles of magic that incorporates the use of both ice and darkness into a single system of spells, it does so in order to produce a unique variation of ice known as, making them a viable tool to be used against both fire and light magic. Unlike ordinary ice, the element produced by Dark Rigel is encompasses the more unstable aspect of Ice magic, enabling the caster to achieve higher feats due to the special properties it has in comparison to other ice oriented magic arts. Part of a series of magic arts that encompass the fusion of both darker elements with pre-existing ones, Dark Rigel is the the result of a certain wizard combining the elements of ice and darkness together, in order to better create a style of magic that best complimented both elements into a single, effectively giving birth to a subspecies element of ice that incorporates darkness inside every ice construct or frozen creation they dispatch with their magic energy. Functioning much in the same as ordinary Ice Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. A Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys, the rarer Gold Keys. In Russo's regard, he primarily uses several high-class silver keys, each pertaining to one of the 88 constellations, with a total of five keys being in his possession, two of which he inhereited from his family while the rest of which he struggled to find on his own. = Star Dress = Trivia